


The Beginning of the End

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Philippa Watts (AKA Delmonica)</p><p>Tarrant mulls over the events prior to and during Terminal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

`Would you mind leaving now,' you said. I didn't really mind that. Coming from you, it's to be expected. And besides, I knew you'd tell us eventually, tell  _me_  eventually.

The others weren't impressed either. All I got from Vila was `I told you so', and something about `Avon's brainwaves not quite crashing on the shore today'. Which I suppose was confirmed when you showed up and said, actually, you had no idea where we were going. Where you were taking us.

Then you ordered Zen to fly through that red cloud. And I tried to stop you... well, someone had to try, didn't they? And for some stupid reason I thought you might just listen to me, even in the state you were in. Which is when you stuck the gun in my gut.

Funny thing is, even that wasn't the worst thing. It was when you looked me in the eye and said `Least of all, you.'

You could say it was all downhill from there. Nothing more we could do. I acted as if it meant nothing, was all cooperation and information as usual - sometimes it feels as though I'm the only one on the ship who's ever been anywhere. I remember Vila telling me about meeting you, on the London, you said something about `Wealth being the only reality.' Changed your tune there, haven't you? Oh you're still driven all right, only it's no longer money. It's him. It's him that caused you to take stupid risks, to stay awake for two days till you didn't know your own mind, take the Liberator through that cloud so we lost the best, the only fighting chance we'll ever have. What was it you said just before you left the ship for the last time? `Sentiment breeds weakness. Let it get hold of you and you're dead.' I'll never forget the look on your face as you said it. I could almost believe you were saying it as a warning to us... to me?

I had to follow you though, didn't I? You knew I would. Oh, you made your threats and your promises, but you knew that wouldn't stop me. That's why you didn't look surprised when they dragged us in to where Servalan had you. And she knew that, too, didn't she? Or else why would she use us as a bargaining tool? That `Tarrant, no!' you shouted when I gave the order to Dayna to join us was exquisite. And then when she told you Blake is dead, your reaction said it all, didn't it?

So here we are, captives on someone else's base, on someone else's world. Dorian may have saved our lives for now, but he doesn't strike me as the sort of man who's given to random acts of altruism. So what now? What have you brought us to?

Tarrant sighed, and stared into the darkness of the empty crewroom.

`I forgive you Avon,' he whispered.   
`Big of you.'   
Tarrant sat up, startled. `I didn't know you were here.'   
`Obviously, or you wouldn't have let forth with that eloquent and touching monologue.'   
The voice moved across the room until it came from the direction of the door.   
`Now I suggest we both get some sleep. Goodnight.'   
Tarrant smiled into the darkness.   
`Goodnight, Avon.'


End file.
